New Atlantis
New Atlantis is a triple A rated phyle active in the late 21st century, comprising much of the former Anglosphere. Formerly a dominant and the most technologically advanced phyle in the world, New Atlantis was severely ravaged by the actions of a rogue synthetic intelligence, Deus, and was forced to destroy much of their capital city in a 3 year long campaign. Having lost much of its prestige, New Atlantis struggles to remain viable and united for the coming of a new century. New Atlantis is a hierarchal society which does much to promote creativity from their specialists. It is heavily devoted towards the field of molecular nanomanufacturing and entertainment production. Outline Capital: London (51°30′26″N 0°7′39″W)'' (under reconstruction) '' '''Interm Capital: '''Hong Kong (22.267°N 114.188°E) '''Population: '''453 million '''Values: '''Victorian Anglospheric, Individualism/Elitism, Education, Hierarchy, Innovation/Research, Materalism Corporations and capitalists had always been a strong force in the former Anglosphere, the alliances and cooperation of which formed the phyle known today as New Atlantis. The most direct roots of the formation of New Atlantis was the birth of myriad socialist phyles such as United Socialist Peoples or Pambazuka. Feeling threatened by such large phyles, yet feeling little loyalty towards countering phyles such as Atlas America or Qeng Ho, agreed to form a separate distinct phyle of their own based upon shared cultural roots of the Anglosphere. Membership into the phyle was a voluntary choice for much of its members (a few children may remember differently) and the phyle remains very open to emigration. Immigration into the phyle is much more difficult, as the applicant must be able to pass several literacy proficiency examinations as well as submit their academic or artistic resume to the immigration examinar who judges whether or not the person is eligible for immigration into the phyle. Oftentimes, as the phyle of New Atlantis is unable to acquire land for phylar ownership outside the capital city of London due to its charter, significant land or real estate owners in New Atlantean core provinces are able to bypass more stringent immigration examinations. Demographics New Atlantis remains one of the most ethnically diverse phyle in the world, comprising Americans, Chinese, Indians, Africans, a few Australians of aboriginal descent, etc etc. Nevertheless, the phyle is mostly comprised of Anglo Saxons or Caucasian due to their massive population centers in England, Australia, and New England. Unlike former England (Formerly known as United Kingdom), New Atlantean phyle is secular despite their nominal loyalty towards the British monarch. However, the English Protestant Church remains the official state religion in the province of England, although church officials are deliberating whether to rejoin the Catholic church as the result of no clear head of church existing any longer. Politics Comprised of much of New England, South Africa, Australia, New Delhi, and Hong Kong, New Atlantis is one of the most territorially and ethnically diverse phyle in existence, with very tenuous loyalty existing between the various 'states' that comprise it. It is ruled from London by the Council of Equity Lords, a meeting between representatives of various states that comprise New Atlantis. The position of Equity Lords, although theoretically democratic, is often not. Each Equity Lord is often backed by a coalition of corporations or, as is often the case, owns substantial shares of said corporation him or herself. The Council is headed by the Exalted Minister, more commonly referred to as the Zeroth Minister. All the Equity Lords proclaim nominal loyalty towards the British Throne, which now remains vacant as the result of Deus's actions. Recently, the phyle is undergoing turmoil as, without a stable capital, perceived lack of fairness in funding flow, and without the shared cultural loyalty towards the British Royalty, is in danger of fragmentation. South Africa espescially is in danger of secession, although question remains whether or not they will flock towards one of the existing phyles or somehow strike out on their own. For now, Equity Lords remains silent on the issue of the protests, although they have, while acknowledging no faults, recently unveiled a phyle-wide infrastructural redevelopment plans and subsidies to gerontological treatments.